


You Don't Gotta Do This

by ShippingCompanion



Series: The Broken. [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), all out war, saviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCompanion/pseuds/ShippingCompanion
Summary: All Out War has broken out, but it's the calm before the storm, and Negan knows more than he knew before. He knows just how he's going to get the redneck back underneath his thumb, but will it work? What happens once he's taken the man's most valued possession from him? Will Daryl be able to save it from Negan's plans?





	1. The Start of the End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction of this extent, and I really hope you guys will enjoy it! Please be patient with me! I'm going to try and do updates once a week, and depending on the time that I end up having, I might do it more often. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave feedback! I want to know what you guys think!

"Are you fucking serious?" was all that Negan said as he brought Lucille up to rest against his shoulder, his eyes narrowing over at his right hand man. Simon had just brought forth information that could prove crucial in Negan's want to get Daryl Dixon back underneath his thumb. He wanted the man back, and he would stop at nothing to insure that happened even if it meant taking more from the man, destroying him more than he'd done before.

"Yes sir." Simon said, a nod of the head. "Dwight knows all about it. I can't believe he hasn't brought it forth."

"Dwighty /knows/?" His voice remained calm, but Simon knew that what he'd said had just struck a nerve, and it brought a slight smirk to the man's lips knowing that he'd just probably succeeded in getting the one man that could rip his position as right hand to Negan away from him. 

"He knows more than he let's on, Boss. Trust me when I say that you shouldn't trust him with /any/ part of your plans. He'll just run off and tell the /bitch/ about it all, and then we will be back at square one." Simon said, his arms folding over his chest.

"Well I'll be damned if that's going to happen, and as for Rick?" He laughed slightly, his hand rubbing at the stubble that had grown in. "He won't see what's coming for him from a mile away. Trust me, I got him, but he's not what I'm worried about right now. If we're going to take that asshole down for the shit he just pulled? We gotta get that filthy redneck away from him, and this? What you've just told me? I think it could break him if I could get my hands on the /little/ bastard. If what you say is true, and I /bet/ it is, he'd hand himself over if he /actually/ cares about the fucker." Negan shook his head a laugh again. "I /knew/ something was up with Dixon. Didn't realize it was /this/. Tell you what, why don't /you/ go get some of my men together, tell them /who/ they're going after, and make sure you send Dwighty boy with them. I want to make sure he's the one doing /this/." He said with a soft laugh. "Send him to me after you've briefed them."

Several hours passed before Negan heard a soft knock at the door, and in walked Dwight. His eyes averted downwards towards Lucille like he /knew/ Negan knew what he'd done, and he wasn't sure whether he should speak or not, but he wasn't given that option very long. Negan leaned forward in his chair and patted the couch next to him for the blonde scarred man to sit, and once he did, Lucille went from leaned against the arm of the chair to across Negan's lap, his hands resting on it as he narrowed his eyes at Dwight. 

"Dwighty, my boy." was all he said, his back now resting against the back of the chair again. "Tell me that what Simon told me about you ain't true. Don't make me do something I might regret later." 

"I don't know what he's told you." He said as he glanced over at Negan out of the corner of his eye. "How can I tell you if it's true or not, and considering it came from Simon? I wouldn't believe it. You know how he feels about me."

"See, that right there makes me question whether or not I should trust either of you, but then again, I don't trust /anyone/, do I?" He said with yet another grin crossing his lips and a laugh erupting from his throat. "But I'm trusting you to do /this/ for me, and if you open your mouth about /anything/, trust me, I'll know. Arat is going with you. I'm making sure of it, and I /know/ she won't let me down like you have in the past. You've got one chance, Dwighty Boy, one /last/ chance. It won't be the iron for you this time if you fail me, lie to me, or do anything I think isn't /right/. Lucille has been craving a piece of you for quite some time, and I won't keep that from her any longer if you go against me again. I like you, Dwight, and I'd /hate/ to have to clean your brains off her beautiful face, but I will." 

"Yes sir. I'll do it." was all he said.

"I want you to do more than just /do/ it. I want you to make sure Daryl sees the man. Do whatever you have to do, but make Daryl understand I mean business. Give that little shit of his a nice beating right in front of him, and when you bring the long haired bastard back here, toss him into that cell of Daryl's. I'm sure it won't take as long to break him as it did the redneck. I'll have him on my side in no time, and I'll make sure he's standing there when Daryl comes crawling back to me. That little /Jesus/ fucker won't know what's coming for him, and he's going to wish he'd /never/ helped /my/ Daryl get out of here. Poor little guy though, I /almost/ feel sorry for what's about to happen to him, but then again, he shouldn't have fucked with my shit." He said, his hand coming up to rub his temples. "Now get out of my sight, and quit wasting my time. Go, get the men ready. I expect this finished and that little shit tossed away in two days time, got it?" With that, Dwight sighed, his hand brushing his blond locks behind his ear with a nod. "I read you loud and clear." The man didn't want to do what Negan was asking of him, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He could no longer help Rick and his group out, and he could no longer chance going against Negan and his saviors, but this, this wasn't something he wanted to do. Paul Rovia was innocent, and he'd done nothing wrong. He'd not been the reason Daryl was free, and he wasn't the one who'd done it, but he couldn't find himself able to tell the truth. He'd already pinned it on the old doctor, and he'd already paid the ultimate price, but here Negan was.. He /knew/ the whole time that Jesus had been the one behind it. He /knew/ that the small ninja like man had broken into Sanctuary, and he'd freed and stolen Daryl right out from under their noses, but he'd not been alone in it, had he? Dwight had slipped the keys into Sherry's hands, and he'd made sure doors were unlocked, but he prayed Negan never found that out. He didn't need to know.


	2. Happiness is a Warm Gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the name states, Happiness is a Warm Gun..

Sunny days seemed to be all that happened recently, and the weather had been far warmer than it should have been for that time of year, but Paul Rovia and Daryl Dixon loved it. It gave them an excuse to remain outside the walls /scouting/. Scouting turned into them just playing around in the woods together and ended up finding a lake which seemed to be where they ended up together day in and day out. They'd even managed to find a cabin not very far from the lake, and they'd stayed there more than they had at Hilltop. It was as if nothing else mattered since Daryl had returned from the Kingdom, and he'd helped Daryl back from his dark abyss that he'd fallen into while he was alone. The best thing for them had been this, and they were happy again, and that was all that Paul wanted for the man next to him on the pier. The smaller man's feet dangled over the edge, his toes barely dipped within the cool waters as he rested his head over against the larger's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his bicep, a soft smile on his lips as he felt the sun warm his face, the wind in his hair. Daryl's arm wound around the man's waist, and he rested his head against the top of the other's, and they just sat there in silence, but it wasn't that of the awkward kind. Jesus and Daryl found the silences that they shared comforting, and they welcomed it no matter because it meant that they were together. Sure, Paul was a talkative little thing, but Daryl wasn't, and they somehow balanced the other out.

Sighing, Jesus shifted from his position after some time had passed, his eyes opening and his body stretching once he'd stood to his feet. His eyes glancing down at his shaggy haired redneck still sitting there. He smiled down as he extended his hand towards the man to take, and when he did, he helped him up onto his feet pushing up onto his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the tip of the man's nose, his smile now a smirk tugging the corner of his lips upwards before his hands shoved at the man's chest making him fall into the water behind him, but Daryl didn't go alone. His hands had grabbed onto the fabric of the man's buttoned up shirt and pulled him in knowing what the mischievous man had been up to. After a few moments, Jesus came up to the surface, his eyes narrowed as he scanned around looking for Daryl laughing as he treaded the water around him, but when he didn't see him for what felt like forever, but it had only been in reality a about twenty seconds, his laughter stopped as he began to panic as he yelled out for the man only to find his legs being grabbed and his body being tugged beneath the water, a squeal escaping his lips as he tried to fight, but only found himself being tugged back to the top, a smirk upon the man's lips. 

"I swear I'm going to beat you, Daryl Dixon." He said, his arms around the man's neck now, a serious expression painted across his features as he narrowed his eyes meeting the other's. 

"Is that so, Paul?" was all he said, the smirk still upon his lips before he leaned in to press a kiss against the man's lips, pulling him closer against him, eyes closing as he felt the other's legs wrap around his waist, Daryl now treading the water keeping the both of them afloat at the surface. Jesus didn't break from the kiss, his hand running up into the back on the man's wet greasy locks tugging slightly at it which caused a deep growl to erupt from Daryl's throat. "You /know/ you're not /supposed/ to do that." was all he said breaking the kiss.

"Is that so? I mean.." He stopped, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he chewed upon the skin there just before he leaned forward, his teeth catching the skin of the redneck's shoulder with a nip just before he turned his head just enough to bite down on the skin of his neck. "I'm not /supposed/ to do that either, but you know I don't listen, and I /know/ you enjoy it so.." He said with a chuckle before removing his legs from the man's waist and releasing his arms from his neck swimming further into the lake. 

"Oh you really /think/ you're going to get away from me?" was all he said, his cheeks somewhat reddened from Jesus's actions, his member within his pants growing from them. "You're going to get it, Paul!" He said swimming after the other, but Jesus, as he was on land, was faster than Daryl. "Fuck." He mumbled beneath his breathe just as Jesus started swimming back in the direction they'd come. 

"Did you hear that?" was all he said as he stopped, treading the water, his eyes closed as he listened intently to make sure he'd heard what he'd thought he had. "That's gunfire, Daryl.. It's coming from back home.." He said as he started swimming as fast as his arms and legs could paddle back to the pier, and once he was there, he climbed up onto the wooden service extending his hand to help pull the redneck up just as another shot rang out. "We got to go, Daryl."

"Why the hell are they shooting?" He said, his voice heavy with anger as he spoke, grabbing his vest and his crossbow that he'd left resting against a post of the pier. "Don't they fucking know that ammo don't grow on fucking trees?" Before he could finish getting that out, his eyes shot up to see Jesus frozen just as another gunshot rang out not even twenty feet away from where he stood. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Daryl.." was all he said as he held his hand up telling the man to stay where he was, not wanting him to come any closer, the small man now crouched down right outside the treeline, his eyes closing as he listened. It wasn't just one person firing at walkers, but he picked up on at least ten set of footsteps that were coming towards them. It was as if they were trying to draw walkers towards them, but why would someone do that? Who had found them? Only a few people Jesus had told back at Hilltop knew where the cabin was, and they were instructed to only come out there if Rick was there or if, and only /if/ things were bad there. 

"Get the hell back here, Paul!" The redneck growled between closed teeth trying to keep his voice low. He raised his crossbow up against his shoulder aiming it towards the woods. He'd picked up on everything that Jesus had, and he didn't like it. 

"Well hello there, Jesus, /Daryl/." was all the voice said from behind Daryl, a gun pointed at the back of the man's head. "Seems we always meet like this. Don't make me shoot you again." 

Before Jesus could stand up and turn around, he found himself surrounded and grabbed by several of the other's. The remaining six men moved to position on either side of Dwight, Daryl, Jesus, and the two who had him. Guns pointed at Daryl, and the others at Jesus. "Don't hurt him, /please/." was all Jesus said, his eyes meeting Daryl's before scanning around to try and find a way to get out of the situation, but every time he found a way, it would end up in one of them hurt, and he couldn't chance the blonde holding Daryl at gun point hurting him, not again. 

"I don't plan on it if he doesn't do something /stupid/." The scarred face man spat out before his hand came around to remove the crossbow from the man just as he motioned one of the others to search him and Jesus for weapons, and once they'd been stripped of any, the man returned to position. "I bet you're wondering why we're here, aren't you?" Dwight said, glancing from Jesus to Daryl. "It's plain and simple. Negan wants /you/ back, Daryl, but you see, he doesn't want to /take/ you back. He wants you to beg him to forgive you and come crawling back."

"Well, that ain't happening!" The man spat towards the other, his voice weighted with anger as he balled his fists up by his side. "I don't fucking beg, and I damn sure ain't going back to that son of a bitch!!?"

Jesus took that chance to break loose from the men holding him, and when he tried to escape from the circle to grab one of the weapons he and Daryl had hidden around the cabin just in case something like this had happened, but before he could, he found himself on the ground, a stinging pain in his jaw from the fist of the man who'd managed to stop him. 

"You shouldn't have done that.." was all the man said before he yanked him up by the collar of his shirt, his fist colliding with the man's face again several times before he dropped him back to the ground at his feet, his foot colliding with his stomach. Jesus tried to grab the man's foot, but he couldn't see, his eyes swelling from the punches he'd received, his nose broken, and blood flooding down his face. The pain was too much, and his vision was blurring. 

"Don't you fucking think about it.." was all Dwight said, the gun now pointed at Daryl's face along with all the other ones. "You see, that wouldn't have happened had he complied. We weren't going to fucking hurt him, but shit happens, right?" He said as a light chuckle escaped his lips. "Good job, Bud. Get him up on his feet." 

The man reached down and pulled Jesus up onto his feet. "Fucking stand up, you piece of shit." 

Daryl's fists tightened down by his side. His anger raising within him. "I'll fucking kill every single fucking one of you." was all he said as he lunged towards Dwight. 

"/No/." Jesus whispered, his head pounding, body broken and aching as he forced himself to remain balanced upon his feet. "Dare.. /Please/ don't.." was all he said, and Daryl's eyes snapped up to meet Jesus's. "/Please/.." He pleaded, his voice full of pain as he begged the man not to get himself hurt. 

"Get him out of here, and if you follow us, if you /try/ anything, I'll fill his pretty little head with your arrows. Don't want that, do you?" 

Daryl glared at the man as he turned his back to the man knowing he wasn't going to risk the life of his lover, Dwight knew this was all going to come pouring down on his head once Daryl came for Paul. He knew he was going to blame him for it all, but Dwight was going to do whatever he could to keep the man protected. He owed that much to Daryl, didn't he? After all the man had done for him, right? He shook those thoughts away as he followed along behind the others towards their camp.


	3. Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take these broken wings and learn to fly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it's taken me longer than I originally said it would be, but I hope this is worth it! Let me know what you think?

Daryl remained glued to the spot where he'd been forced to watch his lover beaten and taken from him. He hadn't done anything to try and prevent it from happening, and for that, he would never be able to forgive himself for what had happened before him, and if anything happened to him before he got him back, the redneck would only find his self hatred growing deeper and brewing hotter. He felt tears wail up within his eyes, but the man never allowed him to cry, not often, but he was so broken. He'd been put through hell, and his saving grace had just been taken away and along with him the light that had returned to Daryl's blue eyes. It was as if the man no longer possessed it, but he had to hang onto it, he had to believe that he could get the man back no matter what he had to do. He would give himself back to Negan if it meant Paul would be freed unharmed. He couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt because of him. Glenn was gone because of him, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if the one person who'd shown Daryl that he was stronger than he believed, the one person who'd pushed the redneck to become more than just the useless and pathetic monster he'd believed himself to be all his life because of his father. Jesus had taught the man that he was important, and he'd taught Daryl that love did exist for him and that he deserved it. Paul had shown him that someone could love him no matter what he'd done in the past, and Paul loved not just Daryl Dixon, but he also loved all the demons that came with him. 

"Paul.." was all the man whispered, his voice shaking and broken as his hand came up to wipe away the wetness from his eyes as he went to the old shack that the two men had claimed as their own to gather their things, but once he was inside, he found himself sitting down on the edge of the mattress, his face in his hands as he let his tears flow freely, his entire body shaking from the force behind him. Daryl needed Paul Rovia, but he felt in that moment that he didn't deserve to have the man in his life anymore because of the fact he was the reason he was in the the situation, and there was no telling what they were doing to him, what they would do to him before they got him back to Sanctuary, and that thought scared him even more. Once they got him there, the small man would be at the mercy of Negan, and that caused a new round of tears to shake the redneck's larger frame. He glanced over at the bag that held both of their things pushing himself off the bed and over to grab the bag, the strap going over his shoulder before the crossbow followed suit; the crossbow Jesus had nearly died searching for on a run to make Daryl smile right after the two of them had gotten back to Hilltop. Sure, his crossbow meant a lot to him, but he found himself treasuring the one Paul had given him more and more.

Shaking those thoughts, he opened the door and closed it once more behind him before leaving the small shack heading back to Hilltop. He planned on finding out just who had told Dwight and the others where the two of them were. He knew of only five people they'd told about their spot back there, and he knew that Maggie, Enid, nor Sasha would have said anything about where they were. Those three would have been in hiding, and even if they weren't, there was no way they would have given it away. 

The walk back typically only took about thirty minutes, but it seemed to have taken Daryl nearly two hours, his feet dragging, tears still silently falling, and the man was exhausted in all senses of the word. He was lost and in a daze when he finally got back. Once he was inside the gate, he let himself into the trailer that the two of them shared, his eyes stayed averted toward the floor as he let the bag drop with a thud onto the floor next to the door, his crossbow sat down next to it. He pulled the door shut and slowly made his way over to their bed where he sat on the edge, eyes scanning the emptiness. There was no laughter, the man wasn't there messing about in the small area where the makeshift kitchen was. No smell of food was in the air as it always was, no fresh fruit was being cut up on the table, and Paul wasn't forcing it into the man's mouth as he normally was, but the memories of it all brought a ghost of a smile across the redneck's lips before it disappeared. He moved to lay down on the bed, his eyes closing as silent tears once more fell. He knew what he wanted to do, but he knew he shouldn't go alone, he knew he needed help to assure that he got Paul back and safely away from the Saviors, but he also knew he'd not risk anyone else getting hurt. 

In that moment, all Daryl could do was roll onto his side, knees coming up against his chest as he pulled Paul's pillow into his chest, arms wrapped around it. The man, completely alone for the first time since he'd been locked away in the cell felt himself falling apart all over again. He had lost a huge part of him when Paul was taken, his heart no longer felt like it was in his chest, and he no longer had a sense of home for his home was miles away from him, and he needed that back. He'd never had it before, but now that he wasn't right there with it, he felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that this wasn't longer than what it is! My muse and emotions are everywhere right now, but I promised this chapter a week ago, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and the hits! Please keep reading, and if you like what you've read so far, please share it with your friends! I'd very much appreciate it! 
> 
> Also? Please let me know what you think in the comments? It'd mean a lot!


	4. Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I find myself in trouble, Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn you all that there is some material in this chapter that could trigger someone. I fail at writing this sort of thing, but there is some rape and mature content of this chapter. Please be advised of it before you continue.

Jesus sat, his back pressed against a tree, ropes wound around his small frame as they wrapped around the tree pinning him against it, his hands tied in a way he couldn't escape. He'd already exhausted his attempts to get free from them, and everything that he'd done had only resulted in them tightening or another punch to either his face or any part of his body that the men had chosen. They didn't seem to care what condition he would be in whenever they got him to their precious leader as long as he was breathing and showed signs of life. He wasn't worried about what they did to him or put him through, but he was completely consumed with worry about his lover, the man he'd been taken from. The last look he'd gotten from Daryl showed just how hurt and lost the redneck was. He didn't want him to blame himself for what he was going through, but he knew that was exactly what the man was doing. He knew Daryl Dixon better than anyone else ever had, and he prided himself in that, but in that moment, he found himself wishing he didn't. Knowing the redneck as well as he did frightened him more than anything because he knew he was going to do something stupid, something entirely reckless, and he was going to get himself hurt, something that Paul wouldn't be able to handle knowing that it was his fault that the man was coming.. Had he not pushed Daryl to be with him, had he not pushed him into admitting how he felt about him, no one would have ever known that the two were together, but clearly everyone knew, and that was a problem. His need to know how the redneck felt had gotten them where they were now, and he was further from his home than he wanted to be, and he felt an aching pain deep within his chest. He was so lost and empty without the man's company, his warmth making his feel safe. Jesus had been alone once, but he never seemed to be able to make it very far on his own, and if he was, he was always running away from something, from someone, but this time? This time Paul Rovia wanted to run right back to where he'd been taken, he wanted to run into Daryl Dixon's arms and show the man he was okay, that he was alive. He wanted to show the man that he didn't need to lose the parts of himself that he'd worked so hard to get back, but he couldn't. He couldn't get loose, and even if he could, he wouldn't get too far. There were far too many of them, and they'd stripped him from any sort of weapons. He didn't even have his beanie anymore. The last Savior that had socked him in the jaw had knocked it from his head, picked it up, and laid claim to it pulling it over his big head stretching it. If it had been the old beanie, it wouldn't have hurt and angered Jesus so much, but it was one that Daryl had searched for and brought him as a gift. It was the one he'd preferred just as Daryl had grown to prefer the crossbow Paul had hunted for until he found one. 

"Little shit!" was all the bigger of the Saviors on watch said to him, and Jesus didn't move, didn't even look up at the man as he heard him coming closer. "So you're one of them faggot types, huh?" He said, the smaller of the two laughing in response rolling his eyes. "It's been awhile, and well, you look 'nough like a girl. I could pretend." He said reaching down to grab a handful of Jesus's long straight hair balling it up within his hand as he yanked it to make him look at him. "Don't think your redneck would care. You won't be alive much longer after Negan gets you. He'll make sure you die right in front of that bastard. Might as well put you to use before, and Dwighty boy's asleep. He ain't here to stop it." was all he said before he pulled out his knife with his spare hand. 

All Paul did was glare up at the man before he spat in his face when he leaned down close to him. "You'll have to fucking kill me first!" was all he said as he tried to fight free of the bonds that held him in place. He was going to be no match for this man if he couldn't even get free from these ropes. 

"Well, all I really got to do is give you a good hit to the head, and you ain't gonna be much of a problem." The man said as he nodded to the smaller of the two who was standing there, his tongue flicking over his lips. "He wants some of you two, and we ain't gonna chance anyone seeing. You see, we're the only ones on watch right now, and we ain't gonna do it here." was all he said before the smaller one grabbed Jesus, his hand over his mouth before the bigger one used his blade against his neck until he got the ropes untied. He couldn't cut them, he'd have to replace them later. Once he'd freed the man all but his hands which he left tied, he yanked him up on his feet and shoved him forward making him walk deeper into the woods until they reached a stream where he shoved him down onto the rocks, his hands pinned against the rocks as they cut into the flesh of his knuckles.

Jesus's hands searched as much as they could considering they were still bound for a sharp rock while he felt the men's hands all over him. They were trying to strip him of his clothes, but he wasn't being still. He was squirming and screaming out as much as he could. If no human heard him, he could at least hope that walkers would even if it meant he died too. At least he wouldn't have to endure this. 

"I got you now!" was all the big man said as he fisted the back of his hair shoving his bruised and swollen face down against the rocks hard as he removed his blade once again using it to cut the back of the man's clothes open. Just as he was penetrated the small broken back before him, Jesus's hands frantically searched and found a sharp rock which he struggled to use to free himself from the ropes, his eyes closing tightly from the pain of the rocks cutting into the flesh of his legs through the thin fabric of his clothes as the man violated him. Tears sprang to his eyes from the pain that he was inflicting, and that was when he felt the sharp part of the blade against the skin of his neck as the man drug it against the skin, blood oozing from the wound. The man then proceeded to do the same over and over to his back as he continued to have his way with the helpless man before him, but he never quit trying to free himself, and just before the man managed to release within him, he was free, and he grabbed the biggest rock he could. With one quick turn, he brought the rock down against the man's head and took off running. He didn't look back as he ran, but the sound of a firearm firing off was all he heard before he felt the hot bullet pierce him through his side. It hurt so much, but he couldn't let himself stop. He had to run, had to get away. He had no idea where he was, but he had to get as far away from those men, from everyone that had taken him. He couldn't stop the tears that were flowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the content that was added, but I promise you things will not be so bad in the next chapter. Things have to pick up on a happier tone before it's all destroyed and everything is taken from them. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think? 
> 
> Next chapter: Back to Daryl Dixon and his search.


End file.
